Pleasing My Master
by SaiyanLelouchReborn
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia comes to headquarters after a long day of dealing with diplomatic affairs only to find his "servant", C.C, preparing to have a bath. Rated M for matured content.


_This is my third Code Geass fanfic and it's a lemon story featuring Lelouch and C.C. Hope you enjoy!_

_Warnings: This story contains sex and voyeurism. Also, Lelouch and C.C may be a bit out of character in this, but hey, it wouldn't be a lot of fun if they were, wouldn't they? (wink)_

Lelouch vi Britannia sighed as walked back to headquarters. He had a long day dealing with diplomatic affairs and he was looking forward to a relaxing evening. As he walked back, he recalled the incident that occurred several days ago. C.C's past was revealed to Lelouch after he was transported to the Sword of Akasha to face the Emperor. She also revealed that he would have become immortal had he granted her wish, which is to die and spared him by offering her life to the Emperor. Lelouch refused to let her die unhappy and rescued her, telling his father that he would not let him take her away from him. As a result of that she lost her memories of Geass and reverted to her personality as it was before she came under the contract that ultimately bestowed immortality upon her. Following her memory loss, C.C. remained in Lelouch's quarters, believing him to be her master.

Sayoko, his maid, was out, so he and C.C, had the house to themselves. He climbed the stairs and then walked into the hallway. When he walked past the bathroom, however, he heard running water and the door was open a crack. It seemed that C.C forgot to close the door again.

He grasped the door knob and was about to close it, when he found himself staring at C.C lowering her skirt. Her chest was completely bare already. Lelouch blushed when he saw her naked ass, smooth yet firm.

He studied her naked backside with interest. Her waists curved inwards slightly. He averted her eyes back to her ass, so round and sexy; it made him want to touch it. Her legs were very attractive.

When she bent down to take off her socks, he licked his lips slightly. The way she moved was so sultry, so seductive; it was like she was teasing him. She flipped her head side to side to allow her green hair to settle against her back.

In his mind's eye, he could see her turning to face him with a slight blush and a seductive smile, her eyes sparkling and hypnotic. He could see her lift up a hand and beckon him to join her.

He blushed at the fantasy and frowned. Why was he being such a pervert around her, especially at a time like this? He never usually was the pervert-type, but something about her had awakened some naughty fantasies about her…even the tightness in his pants were not helping things either. Maybe it was ever since he told her jokingly to "wear your clothing inside out and sing for me as you hop on one foot", but he stopped her as she was taking off her shirt. He found himself breathing heavily, and he tried to stop, hoping that she would not hear him. Then again, the water was running, so maybe she did not.

However, that did not stop her from turning around. "Master?" She spoke.

Lelouch's breath caught in her throat. Right…she could sense his presence even from a mile away. He took a step back. "U-uh…I'm…uh…gonna…g-give y-you some pr-pr-pr…" It was difficult to speak clearly, and he was embarrassed that he was caught peeking at her.

"You wanted to use the shower?" She asked. She had completely turned around, revealing her baseball-sized breasts.

Lelouch looked away, blushing heavily. He could swear he could feel a little wetness on his upper lip. When he touched it and looked at his finger, he could see a bit of blood. Crap…

"Master?" C.C repeated. She walked toward the door and opened it wide.

"Didn't see anything," Lelouch mumbled quickly.

C.C cocked her head to the side. "Did you say something?"

"Didn't see anything," Lelouch repeated, his voice muffled by his hand as he was trying to hide his nosebleed. "Carry on."

C.C asked in a concerned voice, "Why is your face all red then? And why is your hand holding your nose?"

Crap, she caught me, Lelouch thought to himself. Then again, her mind was that of a servant. He quickly wiped his nose as much as he could before she could see it, and he turned to face her and Lelouch's eyes unconsciously lowered to her breasts.

"Are you nosebleeding because you saw my naked body?" C.C asked. Lelouch said nothing; he continued to stare at her breasts without a sound. "Master?"

Lelouch looked up at her, and she was still looking at him. "Uh…maybe?" Smart move, jackass, he thought to himself.

C.C smiled and pulled him into the bathroom. "If you wished to court me, I would gladly allow you, master."

Lelouch could feel his face blush even more. "C.C, what are you doing?"

"Command me to make love to you, and I will," C.C answered.

"I c-can't do th-that…," Lelouch stammered "I've got to g-go…"

C.C cut him off. "Master, it's ok. I'm naked…I did some research while you were away. Is this not what men dream?"

"Uhh…" Lelouch was dumbfounded. "W-Wut?"

"If you are worried because we share a master and servant relationship, it is ok. I have read that even partners in courting have a master-servant relationship," C.C stated. "I've even seen it done."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at her words. What in the world has she been watching or reading? "It's not courting…it's sex. Why were you reading and watching pornography?"

"Research, Master," C.C blushed. "I wanted to know how I can please you more, and you are always away at meetings and work. So I found this website on your laptop and that's where I saw it."

That explains it, I guess, Lelouch thought to himself, but still why was she watching pornography?

"So can we, Master?" C.C asked as she took off Lelouch's jacket. Her eyes that never left his turned into that of a puppy dog.

Lelouch stared at her for a moment. Then he smile. "Sure, let's do it," he replied with a grin. Yes! His perverted conscience screamed with delight.

Their lips touched into a gentle kiss that started to grow more passionate by the second. Their tongues began to intertwine, and passion became heated lust. C.C began to undo the buttons on Lelouch's shirt, and opened his shirt, revealing his bare and muscle-toned chest.

Lelouch grasped C.C's butt cheek with one hand and fondled one of her breasts with the other, enjoying the suppleness of each body part under his hands. They were softer than he had thought they would be, and his hands switched sides every so often. C.C moaned under his touch, and she wanted more.

They separated for a moment so that she could focus on undoing his belt. Lelouch continued to fondle her breasts with both of his hands, squeezing her nipples with a gentle twist. C.C could not concentrate on the belt because of the pleasure Lelouch was giving her, but she managed to undo it. She unzipped and unbuttoned the pants, and then lowered them along with his boxers, revealing his hard erection.

Lelouch removed his socks while C.C stepped into the shower, and he followed her inside. They continued to feel one another as they felt the warm water splash their skin. When Lelouch began to massage C.C's clitoris, she arched her back and gasped as pleasure overtook her. He used this opportunity to suck on her nipples, earning a louder moan from her. "Mas…ter," C.C moaned as Lelouch switched between her nipples. "Don't…st-ahhh!"

Lelouch stuck his finger inside her pussy, causing pain to overtake her body. C.C ran her hands across her master's back, blushing from his penetrations. Enjoying her reactions, Lelouch added another finger into her vagina, causing her to gasp harder. He smirked as he kissed and sucked at her neck.

C.C's body shook from the pain and pleasure that overtook her. She wanted more and she had never realized just how pleasurable sex had been. Yes, she could admit that she had seen it done on Lelouch's computer, and she had always wanted to try it. There could not be a more perfect opportunity than this.

When Lelouch stuck a third finger in her vagina, C.C screamed louder. "Mas…ter, please…con…ahhhh! Continue! Ahhh!"

"Oh C.C," Lelouch said as he moved his fingers inside _his_ "servant", feeling her fluids coat them. "It's so sexy when you call me master. You know what this master needs?" He took out his fingers and lowered her head to his mid-section. "I think you should prepare me too."

C.C had seen this done before, so she had a feeling what Lelouch was asking her to do. She took his penis with her other hand and licked its shaft, causing her master to moan softly. After licking it a few times, she opened her mouth and licked its tip. Pre-cum dripped into her mouth, and she tasted it. Then, hungry for more, she closed her mouth on the organ and began to suck it.

Lelouch continued to groan as he put a hand on his "servant's" head, guiding it slowly along his shaft. He did not want C.C to choke or gag on it; he wanted her to enjoy it just as much as he is.

C.C decided that she had enough of sucking Lelouch's dick for a while. She moved her head backwards from the hard manhood; a string of saliva was still hanging on between her lips and the foreskin for a few seconds before it disappeared.

"Good girl," Lelouch praised, "I think it's about time that we finish with the foreplay and move on to the real thing."

C.C smiled as she stood up. Despite their limited amount of space in the shower stall, Lelouch managed to insert his erection inside _his_ "servant's" body, by lifting her up slightly onto his waist. C.C wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck and wrapped one of her legs around Lelouch's waist.

"Ready?" Lelouch made sure and C.C nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to thrust upwards.

C.C gasped as more pain and pleasure overtook her body. When Lelouch inserted three of his fingers into her entrance, she thought it was quite painful. However, when he thrust himself into her, that pain grew tenfold. Either way, she enjoyed it.

The more Lelouch thrust into her, the more she screamed and begged him for more. He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, and C.C screamed harder. "AHHH! MASTER! YES!"

"I love your screams," Lelouch said as he smacked her ass, "it makes fucking you even more enjoyable. Now scream for me. What's my name?"

"LELOUCH! YES! HARDER! FASTER!" C.C screamed as Lelouch thrust into her even harder and faster than he had done before, smacking her ass even more.

Lelouch growled as he sucked on C.C's neck, enjoying her screams. He was about to reach his climax soon; he could feel it. With this motion in mind, he thrust into her deeply, turning up his intensity to the max.

C.C was enjoying what was happening. This was unlike anything that she had ever experienced before. When Lelouch thrust into her with maximum intensity, she found herself going crazy, screaming his name. Her breasts flopped up and down with each heavy thrust, and her body shook even more.

Lelouch could feel that the pressure inside his penis was becoming overwhelming. He slammed into C.C, earning more screaming from her, and his organ exploded white, hot seed into her body. C.C's juices squirted out of her, mixing with the semen and dripping along the sides of Lelouch's penis.

Lelouch stopped thrusting and they panted in each other's arms, gazing at each other wearily. They kissed and embraced one another, allowing the passion to cool down.

"Thank you, Master," C.C breathed when they parted.

"Thank you, C.C," Lelouch replied with a smile. "However…I really mean it. Call me Lelouch."

C.C nodded. "As you wish," she said. She grabbed a cloth and lathered it with soap. Then she began to rub it on Lelouch's body. "I hope you don't mind..."

Lelouch chuckled and shrugged. "We're in a shower after all," he said, "Might as well use it for its number one purpose." C.C nodded as she continued to clean her master.

Lelouch took the cloth from her, re-lathered it with soap, and began to clean her off as well. C.C smiled at the touch-this warm, soft touch that was unlike any other. She wanted this moment to last.

_I hope it was enjoyable to you guys. Let me know what you thought!_


End file.
